Craters of the moon
by booingbooingmofos
Summary: She loved to cook – "ugh, why? The last time I entered the kitchen was in 360B.C" She was always chirpy, "it's 12pm, why are you in my house so early?" and she HATED Edward Cullen, "…" Canon Pairings. no lemons. Tons of swearing and innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: She loved to cook – "ugh, why? The last time I entered the kitchen was in 360B.C" She was always chirpy, "it's 12pm, why are you in my house so early?" and she HATED Edward Cullen, "…"**

**Pairings: CANONBALL-Z**

**Disclaimer- I own this fanfic, not the twilight universe…**

**Craters of the moon.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Bpov.**

This is it. Bright lights are flashing before my eyes. My heart numb. My eyes wet. _I'm crying?_ I think to myself as I quickly rub my eyes. It's just so hard to believe, that it all ends like this. I gave him my heart, my soul. I've been through this moment a thousand times before, but I suppose I'm masochist for doing this to myself. But then again, I thought I'd be used to it by now.

I hear Jacob shift beside me, as his blanket drops to his waist. I quickly put on my poker face as he glances at me while smirking. Stretching his muscular, tan arms above his head, he bends forward to the tissue box sitting on the center table, grabs a couple of tissue and hands them to me as he sits back, resting against the couch.

After a couple of minutes of complete silence, I'm broken out of my deep contemplation of the meaning of pain with Jacob's voice;

"I can't believe you're still crying over this episode. You've seen Itachi die 10 times already." He chuckles as he tries to sniffle quietly. I turn towards him, giving him a smile,

"Coming from the man who still refuses to see the episode where Jiraiya dies"

He gives me the finger and gets off the couch, taking his blanket along with him,

"Whatever Swan, I'm going home now. Gotta get ready, I'm taking Leah out tonight." He yawns out. I give him a single nod, waving him bye with one hand and switching off the t.v with the other.

After I hear the sound of the door shutting I get up and stretch out as far as I possibly can while yelling out the groan of satisfaction that could rival Chewbacca's.

I walk to the kitchen counter where my iphone was lying and check for any messages and find 1 from Emmett, my step- brother.

_**Going for da movies 2nite, u cming? - Em**_

I groan out loud at the whole prospect of getting ready and weighed my options, after moments of no contemplation whatsoever I quickly type and send my reply,

_**Eh, I'll pass – Bella**_

_**We're going for the hobbit- Em**_

…_**..**_

_**well….if you insist.- Bella.**_

* * *

**Feedback? reviews? if you like it, review it :) **

**a.n- Itachi and Jiraiya are both Characters from the anime and manga Naruto/Naruto Shipudden.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: She loved to cook – "ugh, why? The last time I entered the kitchen was in 360B.C" She was always chirpy, "it's 12pm, why are you in my house so early?" and she HATED Edward Cullen, "…"**

**Pairings: CANONBALL-Z**

**Disclaimer- I own this fanfic, not the twilight universe…**

**A.N- I know, I know, I have got to be the fastest updater in the world. **

…**Sorry…I'll try updating a little faster next time. For now though, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Craters of the moon.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Bpov.**

_Should I choke him to death or stab him? Maybe I should feed him to hungry dogs…hmmm…_I contemplate as I wait for Emmett, who happens to be 20 minutes late. I hate being late, and I hate when others are late. Especially, when I'm about to see one of the movies I've been anticipating for since the wright brothers tested the first airplane of theirs.

I walk towards the snacks counter and buy another bar of kitkat..Okay so I bought another 5. I just really like kitkats okay?

Walking towards the waiting seats I sit down, wondering what on earth was taking him so long. He had asked me to buy 4 more tickets since I reached before him. Anxiety shot in me as I speculate whom all the tickets could be for. See, the thing is, I don't like strangers…. actually I don't like meeting new people… okay so I don't even like meeting groups of people whom I may be friends with…yeah.

_Did he get in an accident? Maybe someone shot him for being so obnoxious…. Maybe he found his soul mate in a bear and ran away with it to engage in bestiality forever and ever….maybe the CIA caught him for browsing porn too much….maybe for browsing bestiality porn….Maybe he was browsing bestiality porn while driving and the CIA started chasing him, shot his car's tires, which then swerved into a tree and basically was in an accident…yep, I figured it out. That's exactly what happened. _ I snort and give out a low evil laugh at my "why Emmett is late" theory.

"I'm almost afraid to ask why you're giving out that weird laugh, I have a feeling its related to me being late" I hear Emmett before I see him.

I turn my head towards him and look up at the 6'5" titan standing beside me giving me a cheesy grin. I just stare at him with a minuscular tight smile on my face and an eyebrow raised.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, I know you hate waiting, I had to pick everyone up and there was traffic-"

"it's ok…let's just go in…before the movie starts….Because if it has already begun, so lord help me Emmett I will bake you for dinner." I cut him off and hand him their tickets and give him a giant smile.

He returns his own version of my giant smile and ruffles my hair before putting his arm around me. He leads me towards a group of people, whom I'm assuming are his friends.

"Yo guys, this is right here is Bella; Bella, this is James, Edward, Ben and Alice." He introduces us.

And I almost cried tears of joy, when I see this Alice chick. She's shorter than me. Which is saying something since I'm just 5'3". I think I just shed a tear. She's also incredibly pretty, with chin length black hair, and. …she's wearing high heels to a watch a movie…why?

I give a tight-lipped smile to them and give a soft "wasup"

I stay quite as they decide that we still have 5 minutes till the movie starts, and quickly decide what they want to buy for snacks. Emmett asks me if I want anything and I shake my head. I look at everything but them as I feel my anxiety building up. Blinking a few times and give out a short hazy breath I see Alice's High heels walking away towards the counter. I scrunch up my face in awe and curiosity and ask Emmett without looking up at him and still staring at her shoes;

"Why the fuck would anyone wear high heels to watch a movie?" tilting my head to the side.

I stare at it for another 2-3 seconds when the pair of shoes beside her catches my attention. It looks exactly like the Nike shoes Emmett bought with me last month. Same colour and everything.I feel colour drain from my face as I look up to see Emmett standing there beside Alice.

"Beats me, maybe you should ask her that." Comes a chuckle and deep voiced reply from behind me.

I Think death is upon my soul.

* * *

**Please review and I shall Update much faster, I promise. Do tell what you think will happen next. Hope you have a great day and that you liked this chapter .**


End file.
